


Colours of the Glass (and the Foolish Games You Play)

by Neferit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: space_wrapped, Community: st_xi_kink, Community: st_xi_kink_meme, M/M, Requited Love, Romance, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk doesn’t do subtle; everyone knows that. Jim Kirk is the one who would stomp over everything; loud and brash, bold and daring, quick to point things out and call attention to them.</p><p>Only Leonard McCoy knows that Jim Kirk can be subtle, and there are times he most certainly is. </p><p>A pity that Leonard decided to play games with Jim's feelings only a blue coloured glass can end. And not a moment too soon.</p><p>+++</p><p>Originally meant as my contribution for 7th mission of space_wrapped over at LiveJournal, that I was supposed to post on December 11, but because I was lame and later injured, I post it only now D:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was totally uninspired what to write for those lovely folks over at space_wrapped, I took an old prompt from the kink meme and decided to write it up. So far unfinished D: but hopefully I'll kick my muse into cooperation (it's a bit like showing your computer a hammer when it acts up - you will work or else!) soon, so it will be finished in some and springly way.
> 
> Anyway, the prompt was this (and it's long):
> 
>  
> 
> _The main idea is that Spock (or McCoy) thinks it's amusing to make Jim think he's not interested in him, until he somehow learns that he's been deeply hurting Jim and Jim has been doing a very good job of pretending he's just fine. (IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE COLOR-CHANGING GLASSES). Spock (or McCoy) has been pretending to not "get" that Kirk wants him, and that he's not interested in Kirk (although he most certainly IS). Kirk has been pretending like he's not bothered in the least that he can't find any sign of interest from Spock (or McCoy), other than friend and Trusted co-worker._  
>  The Enterprise goes on shore leave on a planet or starbase where drinking establishments have glasses that will change colour with the drinker's mood, to alert of possible violent or suicidal impulses brewing. At a bar on said planet or starbase, the Bridge crew congregate and have drinks together. Kirk is the last to join the group and doesn't know about the reason for the different colours of the glasses. Kirk's glass is the colour that means 'deep depression' (purple?), and the bartender strongly suggests that his companions keep an eye on him if they're going to let him keep drinking the rest of the night. Spock (or McCoy) gets very worried and starts talking to Kirk, asking if anything is wrong. The more concern Spock (or McCoy) expresses, the more Kirk's glass colour starts moving out of the 'depression' colour to 'hopeful' or even to 'happy' (green?).  
> The colour of Kirk's glass changes to 'optimistic' (yellow?) just before he asks Spock (or McCoy) if he wants to visit the local museum or something. When Spock (or McCoy) declines, Kirk's glass immediately changes back to the 'depression' (bluish-purple) colour, even though Kirk is still acting all chipper and perky.  
> Spock (or McCoy) realizes that he's deeply hurting Kirk by pretending he's not interested in him, even though Kirk is doing a scary job of totally hiding his true feelings.  
> Once again, the main idea is that Spock (or McCoy) thinks it's amusing to make Jim think he's not interested in him, until he somehow learns that he's been deeply hurting Jim and Jim has been doing a very good job of pretending he's just fine.

 

Leonard McCoy liked playing with Jim; the amusement with obviously misunderstanding all the advances, taking the younger man with him, and then leaving him hanging, even if he never went for the ‘prize’… it was fun. After all, didn’t Jim do the same when they first met, look at the first available person and hook up with them?

But he would be getting closer, so much closer, before he moved for the kill, and snatched him once and for all.

**-o.O.o-**

The thing with the bright light that came with their drinks had been carefully explained to Leonard and Spock, when they inquired about it.

“The colours,” the barman said, “they show how one feels, even if they mask it well. Red shows irk and rage, and those who hold red glass should be watched for any sign of trouble, for those are most likely to start a fight. Orange, that is positive, joyous and comfortable colour – those people enjoy themselves and their drink. Yellow, that is colour of deep trust and awe at the world around. Bright green shows taking interests in one’s surroundings, and people around. It’s the cold colours; however, that needs the closest attention. Causing a fight is unpleasant, but it’s the shades of blue, and purple, that are the saddest, and most grievous. We often keep an eye on those; make sure they do not succumb to the negatives, the light blue showing yearning, darker shades of the colour showing grief, and a great self-loathing.”

Leonard took a quick look around. All around them had been the colourful swirls of bright colours; green and yellow, with occasional red (for the usual troublemakers), but otherwise, everyone seemed to have a great time being there, and sipping their drinks, loving the way the glasses gave up light.

All but Jim, who entered, and once he got his drink, the glass dark blue, illuminating his face with colourful light.

“That’s pretty neat,” he said, when he reached them. Spock stared intently at his drink, his eyebrows minutely down, showing off his disquiet. The Captain seemed in good spirits, sipping at his drink and looking around, observing their crew, but Spock (and Leonard) knew better.

“And cool, looks like I’m one of them special snowflakes – having the single blue drink in the whole room,” he added with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at Uhura, who stood aside with some of her friends from navigation and cartography, and who rolled her eyes at him, with a small smile aimed at him nonetheless, her glass a bright orange.

“What took you so long?” Leonard asked, eyeing Jim’s glass. The other man shrugged. “Well, I wasn’t keeping anyone late, just finishing some last bits of paperwork, so I won’t have to bother with it during shore leave,” he offered, taking a sip. 

The blue started slipping a bit, as the three of them talked about their plans for the shore leave. Spock and Uhura planned to go round the music houses and the markets, while Jim was interested in the museums – most of them had been related to history and science, but one of them was devoted to medical history of the whole quadrant, and for a moment, the colour of his glass suggested great interest, and hopefulness, only to change into purple, and then back to blue, when Leonard refused, stating previously made plans with Chapel and M’Benga (stupid excuse if there ever was one).

“ _Oooh_ , the three of you gonna play doctor?” Jim leered, his usual aura of easy humour still around him, but now Leonard knew for sure. it was just a mask he never had tried, never bothered, to look through.

This was not who Jim was. The glass in his hand showed him more, than Leonard ever really bothered to learn, and the look Spock was giving himw when Jim moved to another group to exchange jokes with was clearly saying he better do something about it. 

_Or else._


	2. Past

James T. Kirk doesn’t do subtle; everyone knows that. Jim Kirk is the one who would stomp over everything; loud and brash, bold and daring, quick to point things out and call attention to them.

Only Leonard McCoy knows that Jim Kirk can be subtle, and there are times he most certainly is.

**-o.O.o-**

The first time Leonard has the opportunity to see the subtlety of Jim Kirk ™ at works is when the guy manages to talk his ex into allowing him to regularly talk to his daughter.

They only knew each other for a few weeks, and he had been his usual charming self, when Jim Kirk excitedly calls him to the comm, and there was his ex, wearing a small smile, and being all gracious, when she told him he now actually has rights to talk to his daughter.

“ Everyone would do that, Bones,” is what the man in question has to say about that.

Leonard only slaps hi shoulder, his hand lingering. “You’re the best friend an old country, aviophobic doctor could ask for,” he says.

He pretends not to see the way Jim’s face falls minutely, before a cocky smile appears on his lips once again.

**-o.O.o-**

Jim and Bones, as number of people tend to call them now – even if never to Leonard’s face, because the man is mean, and his bedside manner sucks – would often go for a drink in one for the local bars, when they started at the Academy; both too new to such a place, and deep down unnerved by the amount of youthful enthusiasm that radiated from most of the cadets.

During one of those evenings, Leonard noticed Jim’s eyes straining not to the first attractive patron who would catch his eye. No. Jim’s eyes roam the room, sure, but then they roam towards  _ him _ , towards Leonard.

“ You should go for that blonde,” he waves towards one of the pretty women that sits by the bar, a colourful drink in her hand as she sips through the straw, making bedroom eyes towards them.

Jim didn’t even look properly at her. “Nah,” he said, his voice having a strange, not yet heard undertone. “I think I’d rather return to the dorms – gotta do some work before going to bed, and it’s already rather late.”

The strange undertone – hopeful of something, Leonard realized, but in that moment he thought it necessary to tweak Jim’s nose somehow.

“ Well, you go to do that, then – I,” he pointed his thumb at himself, “will go to have a chat with the lady.”

A chat, a not very intelligent or even interesting one was exactly what he had with the pretty woman. He looked back once, to check what Jim did.

The man already disappeared, unfinished drink where the younger man used to sit just a few heartbeats ago.

**-o.O.o-**

He undertook the final tests for his aviophobia therapy and with that, prepared for his tests for astronavigation and piloting; things he always loudly declared completely useless for a doctor, but that Jim always patiently explained to him over and over, spending countless hours by sitting next to him in a flying simulations.

One of the instructors, an older woman, often attended those simulations with them, officially to keep an eye on the cadets, unofficially to swap snark and snipes with them.

The final test came, and Bones passed it not exactly with flying colours, but with passable grade, and when he hopped from the shuttle, he went directly to Jim, hugged him so tightly he was scared he actually broke some of his ribs and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

The bright look in Jim’s eyes dimmed, when he went, and kissed the instructor as well, but Leonard pretended not to see it.

Jim Kirk was an excellent teacher, when it came to it, but no need to inflate his ego even further.

**-o.O.o-**

Jim Kirk was infamous for being one hell of a relationship phobe, but the truth was he would welcome a relationship, and was more than capable of sustaining it, if there was someone he really wished to be with.

Like Leonard McCoy, his CMO and best friend for several years already, and counting. Jim tried being subtle in the way he acted towards Bones, but every subtle remark, indicating his interest had been brushed off with an off-hand reply, and direct remarks laughed off as jokes.

There were times Jim felt like Bones was just playing him, for no one could be that clueless, and then there were times when Bones just had to be clueless, for no one would be so cruel in their dismissals.

But there was hope for him yet, Jim thought, finishing the last bits of work before going for the shore leave on planet of Corallia; a pleasant garden world with nearly tropical weather, and very friendly people.

Jim asked Bones to wait for him, but the doctor brushed him off by saying the Medical was already on their way, and see you, Jim, planetside.

He tried to not let it get to him, responding with a cheeky remark, but deep inside he felt more down than he felt in quite a while.

Finishing up every piece of paperwork that needed his attention right now, as well as most of what would demand it later, signing his name on every of those PADs with a flourish he went to get some civilian clothing on.

Some drinks, good music and some company… and everything would be better again.

At least he hoped so, because there was only so much of being put down he was able to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my other fic, Stalemate Scenario, you may find [this one of my Tumblr posts](http://nefindahouse.tumblr.com/post/140347718501/the-thing-with-wips-d) relevant to your interests.


End file.
